


A Dream You're Having

by Saiphl



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Character Death, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Social Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:31:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiphl/pseuds/Saiphl
Summary: “How do you know this isn’t a dream you’re having, and if this is a dream, does that make it any less real?”
In a society that rejects anything different to their own canons, how do a single moment can change many lives, and how dreaming can be extremely real.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working with this idea for a long while, it's angstier than I initially thought, but I liked the result, here is my second job and it's absolutely not betaed.

**_“How do you know this isn’t a dream you’re having, and if this is a dream, does that make it any less real?”_ **

 

_ He woke up with the first traces of sunlight that beated his eyelids, his whole body ached like hell, just as he has been carrying extremely heavy weight upon his shoulders.  He exhaled while moving his torso, lying on his belly as he was, it took a monstrous effort to turn to his back, even worse when he took the left arm to cover his eyes from the extremely brilliant light from the outside. _

 

_ \- What the fuck?- he mumbled, feeling alienated by the smell of fabric softener on the sheets resting on his oversensitive skin, it didn’t seem like the one he used on his own bed clothes, actually he didn’t remember how the hell he got to bed, as far as he remembered being still in drag when he lost the count of how many drinks he had, reminding himself to never, ever drink black pearls again.  Taking a deep breath, Jamin finally managed to sit on the bed, allowing his eyes to adjust to the morning light. _

 

_ A funny clock with music keys working as the actual numbers greeted him, letting know that those lights weren’t the first lights of the morning, it was actually noon and he was still confused and trying to figure out where he was, everything was messy around him, instrument cases on the shadiest corner, clothes, shoes, wigs and pumps here and there, a comforter full of makeup and a huge mirror holding colorful pictures.   _

 

_ Jamin got off the bed, feeling dizzy and realizing he was butt naked, his drag neatly folded over the only chair on the messy bedroom of what he realized was Shane’s place in Brooklyn. He catches a glimpse of his face on the mirror: smeared yellow and dark orange makeup, his lids still sticky with mascara and eyeliner, the fading shade of his overdrawn lips of the night before, and a non subtle path of hickies going down through his chest, belly and abs. _

 

_ Ok, he had better mornings, but still he couldn’t help the smile spreading on his face; engaging with Thorgy after a gig would always be a blast, especially if you wake up gloriously naked on her bed and still wearing what’s left of your makeup of the night before.  Still smiling to himself on the mirror, he started cleansing his face. _

 

_ \- And that’s what I call a well-rest-arrogant-self-satisfied-and-totally-spent-bitch face-, Shane said, lying on the frame of the door with his arms crossed, the dreadlocks going everywhere down his shoulders, back and chest, making Jamin’s smile grow wider, just to turn and face him - guess I’m a self satisfied bitch right now, the Hansel and Gretel-ish path to my dick says that we had a great time -, Shane couldn’t help to smile at Jamin, with the same self satisfied expression. _

 

_ -Well, if you are into fucking the dead, it was a great night- Shane answered, with that little spark of the teaser. Not noticing at all, they took a couple of steps to each other, and there was it, that magnetic force that pulled Thorgy to Betty’s bed the first time. working its magic again, this time, dragging Jamin to Shane’s bed… for the we-lost-our-count-a-long-while-ago time. A tangle of limbs going here and there, soft whispers and parted lips _ .

 

===

Jamin is awake again, feeling disoriented and with a headache threatening to make him blind, he’s not sure where he is, the only thing he knows, is everything hurts… from the blinking of his eyes, to the attempts of deep breathing; but most of all, there’s something that hurts most than his body, a deep pain on his chest making him sure that anything is alright and will never be again.  He had never been a fatalist, but everything in that moment felt as wrong as a saint shooting two guns at the same time to the crowd.

 

His mouth was dry and his throat felt like he haven’t used it for ages, an attempt of sound formed on the back, making him sound like a wounded beast, exhaling the last of its life, a muffled voice coming from beside him, something like “he’s awake… he’s awake!”, immediately followed by what it seemed an acute beep that hurt his ears badly, making his headache even more intense.  Soon the place was full of voices and silhouettes that Jamin couldn’t see at all, he already tried to produce a word, but his voice wasn’t helping at all.  

 

-Where am I?- he finally produced, when a soothing wave of painkillers flood through his veins, making him able to focus on see what was in front of him, the worried face of Christopher was there, who produced a little smile when he heard him talk.  -It’s a long story pal… thank god you’re back- he said to Jamin, quickly looking to the other side in a futile attempt to hide the tears that were falling down his eyes.  

 

After a couple of minutes, what seemed to him, like an army of nurses and doctors left them alone, and Bob took again the place beside Jamin’s bed.  -Jesus Betty, you know how to keep a bitch awake- he joked, with a half smile that didn’t reach his eyes.  Jamin sighed, being blasted by the sting of pain on his ribcage, -where am I, Chris?- he asked again, making Bob exhale so slow that if it weren’t for the heavy weight Jamin felt over his arms, could’ve slapped him to bring him back.

 

-We are at Brooklyn hospital, J- was the cryptic answer from Christopher, that made Jamin get the chill, he didn’t remember why he could end at Brooklyn Hospital, but something in Chris’ face, told him that something was real wrong and it had something to do with the big hole he felt all over his chest.

 

  
===

 

_ Shane was pacing around like a defenseless caged animal, his face tense as the strings of his violin, it has been more than three hours since Jamin’s last call, he were supposed to reach him at the club, they had a gig together, and as far as he found himself busy doing his face and bringing Thorgy back to life, he didn’t noticed how much time passed since the tone of her cell announced that call, that made him smile. _

 

_ He was about giving the thousand u turn on the dressroom when the door got opened, Jamin’s tired face finally showing through it, Thorgy ran straight to him, rushing some kisses over his face and lips -I was so worried, it’s been three hours since we spoke and…-  Jamin took Shane’s hands on his -and I’m here… I’m sorry I’m so late, my luggage took ages at the conveyor belt and things got nasty when I came from the airport… but I’m here babe, I’m here-. Thorgy gave one more peck to Jamin’s lips and look straight to his blue eyes, -Let’s get you ready, do your face, I’ll get your clothes hun- . _

 

_ Shane’s head was running wild, but he managed to be outcoming and cheerful as he has always been on the stage, few hours later, they were heading to Kim’s place in Chicago, the car windows were darkened, so they could easily go through the streets without being noticed.  They hadn’t call a cab for some years now, it wasn’t safe anymore, but at the end of the night, they always had each other to soothe the awfulness of the world around them. _

 

_ Kim greeted them with a meaningful smile as soon as he opened the door, and that was everything to them, there were still few safe places, there were so little chances to get together and feel that everything didn’t change.  That night, when they crashed on the guest room of Kim’s house, Shane kept a strong grip on Jamin’s t-shirt while he slid in a less than peaceful sleep and Jamin caressed his hair until he felt calmed enough to fall asleep too. _

 

_ They have been together for some years and Jamin was worried, most of all, that the violent times they were living could reach them; by that time, he was sure enough that waking up to an empty spot, where Shane’s smiling face should be, was the last thing that could happen and he was not taking that risk, he should take Shane and himself away from US as soon as he could. _

 

===

 

Jamin woke up again, to see Christopher’s face again, looking even more tired and showing dark circles under the eyes -what time is it now?- he asked, still with raspy voice -it’s noon, you’ve been sleeping for a while, lazy bitch- both of them smiled to each other, too exhausted to actually laugh.  -So… what’s the story, Bob? why am I at the Brooklyn hospital with your ugly face beside my bed?- the smile on Chris’ face faded again, He stood as tall as he was, making Jamin feel small and defenseless, the hole in his chest more evident with every second passing.

 

-Well… guess you were fucked up enough to not remember but…- Bob covered his face with his hands, to finally look at Jamin again -Shane and you were at this drink and draw thing you were invited to, downtown New York, many of our friends were there too- he said, starting to pace on the little hospital room -one of those radical groups found out and there was a shooting- Bob’s voice cracked, his eyes full with tears -we… we’ve lost many of them, Michael, Greg, Jaremy, Dan, his husband… they all are gone-.

 

Jamin started feeling numb, Michael and Greg were close friends to him, they have always supported his approach of drag, and were more than loud on encouraging him to keep faithful to his style and aesthetics, knowing those great human beings lost, felt like someone kicked his nuts so hard that he couldn’t feel anything else, but most of all, he caught Chris’ avoidance to mention the one he cared the most - how long I’ve been here? where’s Shane?- he asked, feeling the bile rising up his throat.

 

-It’s been a week, the doctors were not so optimistic on you coming back with us, J- Christopher said, in a darkened voice -about Shane… I need you to keep calm, you shouldn’t do anything stupid- he continued, noticing how his voice became lower-.  Jamin looked straight at him, -where’s Shane?- he asked, his voice raised in a high pitch -is he…?- he couldn’t even think on a world where Shane wasn’t spreading his light and optimism. A world where Shane will not be apprehensively gripping his t-shirt to sleep, or to kiss him good morning.

 

Bob took a deep breathe, unconsciously taking his fingers to press the bridge of his nose -he’s here too... - he said, after long seconds, trying to find his own words and not to hurt even more his dear friend -he’s got a couple of shots… certainly less than you got, but he lost lots of blood, and he barely made it through the hospital… he hasn’t come back yet, but with each day the hopes are less… and less- Christopher finished that last sentence sobbing,  He wished to have better news to Jamin, he wished to tell him Shane was ok, that he was going to make it, but not even him could dare to make such a stupid promise.

 

Jamin felt like he was going down an everlasting spiral, his head spinning madly and the hole in his chest even heavier than before, he wanted… no, he needed to see him, he needed to be with him, to hold his hand, to talk to him even if it was for a last time.  He tried to move, but his body didn’t respond, all those painkillers and what he realized at that moment that was a cass holding the whole of his left leg and the surgical pins on his right arm didn’t allow him to move at all.  Silent tears flood from his eyes, making him feel useless and alone.

 

Christopher held his hand while the both of them cried and finally, Jamin fell asleep again, so conscious of the illness of his body and how broken his heart was, the only thing he wanted, was to see him, his Shane, even if it was to say goodbye.

 

===

 

_ Shane has never been an early bird, but that morning he felt full of energy… more than usual, he carefully left the bed, went for a walk and stopped at the grocery to get some fresh fruits, went back home, sang a couple of songs and cooked a perfectly done tower of pancakes, brewed some fresh coffee and went as silent as he could back to the bedroom, where Jamin was still asleep, gloriously calm and all tangled with the sheets of the bed. _

 

_ That sight took Shane’s breath away, it wasn’t by far, the first time he saw the new morning feeling Jamin by his side, but this morning was very special… ‘cause that was the first morning he was able to see his brand new husband, sleeping in the place they will share for, what he expected, was going to be a long, long, long, long time. _

 

_ By that time, everyone knew they were officially together, but they decided to keep it just for the two of them becoming a married couple. They exchanged a couple of silver rings in front a peace judge, with the promise of a forever that started with them spending their first hours together walking through a winter night in DC.  _

_ Back to Brooklyn, they moved together to Jamin’s place, thing that was natural after the time they have been a couple, and even when the department was a mess, Shane felt finally at home when he saw the resting face of Jamin, who started moving in the bed, looking for him on the empty spot of the bed, and finally opened his eyes, barely seeing the blurry shape of Shane on the door. _

 

_ -Morning sleepy head- Shane greeted him with a full mouthed smile while taking some steps to the bed, and once on his reach, Jamin managed to pull him back to his side -why are you up this early? you know, I didn’t got married to find an empty bed when I wake up- was the sleepy response he gave to him, who was already kissing his forehead and nose. -It’s not my fault that you’re a lazy bitch, it’s close to noon and you’re still sleeping- Shane said him playfully just to tickle his ribs. _

 

_ === _

 

A sting of pain on his ribcage made him open the eyes, by that time he was already sick of being in bed, but his arm and leg will not let him go far from that place, and feeling that new burning pain wasn’t helping him at all, being alone on that room took him by surprise, by that time, Davis, Derrick, Sang and even Zavion had taken turns with Christopher to take care of them both.  The everlasting optimism of Derrick helped Jamin to make a progress on getting sit most of the day, and the kindness of Sang kept his morale up high, but all of them refused to talk about Shane.

 

Jamin was getting impatient with that silent policy, and while he managed to beep calling a nurse, he was expecting for Zavion to go an bring him some news… whatever it was, he wanted to know about the outer world and most of all, he wanted to know something, anything that he could tell him about Shane.  Zavion crossed the door still smiling reassuringly to Jamin, but his face grew stressed as soon as he saw him -Good Lord, Betty you’re bleedin’, lemme get a nurse for ya-, the dark skinned man ran to the hallway and was back in a second and behind the glass, while three nurses managed to strip him from the hospital robe and started working, followed few seconds later by a doctor who decided Jamin was going back to surgery.

 

Zavion walked besides Jamin, talking to him and telling everything was going to be alright, then the elevator door closed leaving Jamin alone with the personal, feeling in pain and even more strengthless, the last thing he saw, the lights of the operating room fading through the plastic of the anesthetist mask.

 

===

 

Derrick and Mackenzie were both on each side of Shane’s bed, laying on that place, pale and thin, he didn’t resemble the unstoppable energy that always surrounded Thorgy wherever she went.  Mac was fixing Shane’s nails, while Derrick spoke to him about how things outside seemed to get better, also about Sutan and Karl pretended romance and how people was rooting for it in an attempt to keep up their hopes, when his telephone vibrated, making him leave the ICU room, just a second later, Derrick went back with a worried expression and told Mac he was joining Zavion in the surgery floor… something was wrong with Jamin.

 

Mac sighed loudly, and kept working on Shane’s nails, thinking of something else to say, something to get him distracted from the idea of Jamin going again to surgery, of how much will it hurt losing two of their closest friends, especially after they’ve lost Nick on the same shooting.  Mac gave one longing sight to the door where Derrick walked away and went back to Shane.

 

-So… Zavion and Sang had a blast of a gig last night, at least, they had a very good crowd watching them and... -  Mac was unable to continue, Shane’s hand was holding his, still with closed eyes, and the slow breathing, becoming heavy.  Mac’s eyes were wide open, and started calling for help.  Mac stood outside of the window of the room, watching the doctor and nurses work their magic, while Shane’s confused eyes were looking with a note of desperation to find out what was happening.

 

In the surgery floor, Derrick and Zavion were pacing with a pregnant silence heavily surrounding them, until a very tired looking doctor went to them. -How’s he?- was the barely audible words that left Derrick’s mouth, -it was a tough surgery, Mr. Ruhren lost a lot of blood again, we repaired his lung but we will have to wait until he wakes up to know if there’s any collateral damage, he’s weak and will be sent to ICU to get him under close surveillance- after those words, the doctor left and Derrick finally collapsed, barely caught by Zavion, who put him on a chair -we need to stay strong D, there’s nothing left for us to do- the southern man told to his friend, still holding him by the arms -we cannot let them see us fall apart- he continued, as Derrick started sobbing loudly.

 

-I can’t… no more, it’s like having Nick dying again, what if one of them doesn’t make it? how can we tell them the other half of his life is lost forever?- Derrick asked Zavion, on the verge of hysteria, they hugged in silence, lacking of response, and losing what was left of their hope when Derrick’s phone buzzed making both of them jump…

 

_ “Thorgy’s back I need at least one of you here please” _ , Mac’s message caught them off of guard, but almost immediately, both of them ran to the elevator to join Mac on ICU, where they found Mac holding Shane’s hand, and whispering something very fast.

 

===

 

_ Jamin plugged the lights and the Christmas tree came to life, showing sparkling colors here and there, caressing his face with the neon colors they both liked so much, it was their first Christmas married and it had to be perfect, even when he was a Jew, he wanted everything to look as bright as Shane’s pre-christmas good mood. _

 

_ -Oh my God! oh my God!- was the first that came to Jamin’s ears after the door of their home was open -this is so beautiful babe, thank you- Shane told him, going to hug him from behind, getting him close to his chest -well, everything for my Thorgles-, Jamin answered, caressing the hands of his husband on his belly, they stood there, watching the lights shine for a moment. _

 

_ -You know, this is incomplete, I always imagined sharing this with some loving husband while we danced slowly to the view of Brooklyn at night- Jamin said, teasing Shane, who immediately laughed and allowed Jamin to be free of his embrace -well husband, you actually have a loving husband and a Brooklyn night outside the window, so allow me to give you the whole fantasy- Shane kissed Jamin’s jawline and then went to the stereo, turning it on and picking an old CD from the rack they recently installed to put his collection in.  Some seconds later, Shane offered his hand in the most elaborated floriture to take Jamin’s and pulling him to slow dance to an Elvis Presley song. _

 

_ They kissed in front of the window, caressed by the christmas tree lights and, still dancing, even after the music ended, even when the lights of their neighborhood started to be turned off.  -Guess I could have this forever- Shane said, still lost in the warmth of his husband’s body, -now I can tell this is like the pre-christmas I’ve ever wanted- Jamin replied, caressing Shane’s dreadlocks; Shane kissed Jamin’s lips once more and then looked into his eyes -I think… I think I’m ready- Jamin seemed a bit confused and Shane smiled to him -we should tell them, our friends that we are officially married-. _

 

_ Jamin smiled to him -I don’t know… I’m not ready to share you with the world, you know, I like you being just my husband… being just mine-, Shane pulled him closer, and rested his chin on the other man’s shoulder -silly, I will always be your husband… I’ll will always be just yours- , with this words he closed his eyes, to let Jamin’s body fill him -so I can handle that, I guess… but only if you promise to keep being just my Shane- and for all response, Shane started kissing his collarbone. _

 

===

 

Shane’s eyes flood with tears, as Mac’s whispers kept going, a soft smile that didn’t reach his eyes greeted Derrick and Zavion as he saw them coming, Derrick went in without thinking and Mac kissed Shane’s cheek goodbye.  Derrick took Mac’s place and Shane spoke with raspy voice -how’s my babe? Mac told me… how is he?-, Derrick took a deep breath and spoke -he’s not so well, his lung bled again and the doctor repaired it, but they don’t know what will happen- was the honest answer he gave to his friend, who closed his eyes and sighed.

 

-We… we wanted to talk to you all, but seems like fucking fate is refusing to let us do what we decided to do- Shane said to Derrick, who stared at him puzzled -what are you talking about?- he asked, falling for the curiosity.  -The one who’s lung has been repaired is not just my partner, best friend and lover… he’s also and most importantly, my husband-  Shane said, half laughing, half crying again -could you please ask them to put my husband close to me, as far as I can’t take care of him, I want to be by his side if one… or both of us are close to die?- Shane asked, his voice cracking.

 

Derrick went to the medical central to check if getting them together could be an option, as far as their condition was so delicate, and the most he could get, was getting Jamin to the across the hallway, to get both of them as close as was medically possible. Even when Shane’s condition was improving, they were not so optimistic on leaving or even moving him to a regular room, his organs were still regenerating and getting him in too much movement would imply a higher risk.

 

On the other side, a week later, Jamin was still asleep, breathing steadier, but asleep and Shane was put on a recovery room a couple of days back, falling to his own anxiety, as far as he didn’t allow none of his friends to keep the truth away from him.  When Sang went to see him, Shane just held his hand, waiting for any news, whatever it came, but he just sighed -why do you keep doing this Thorg? things are exactly like yesterday and the last twelve hours, you should stop torturing yourself-, Sang told him, being as honest and caring as he had always been with his unstoppable friend. 

 

Shane silently cried again, he knew Sang was right, and as much as he wished to see Jamin’s blue eyes staring at him, asking every now and then how was everything going in the ICU room, was not going to improve anything -it… it’s just I miss him so much, I’d rather sit besides his bed than staying here, being useless- Shane answered in a whisper, clearly frustrated and in pain.  -You almost bled to death from a hole in your stomach and your right kidney is still failing, baby, you’re not so much better than him, you need to take care of yourself before trying to take care of him… you’re actually helping him by getting better- the Korean man said matter of factly, with the same ease as if he were talking to a stubborn toddler, and Shane just sighed as an answer, letting the silence rise up around them.

 

===

 

_ Jamin had been travelling in South America, and as much as he loved performing, he missed being at home with Shane, who had travelled to Canada few days before Jamin had to go to Brazil, they had very busy schedules, and the Christmas Tree was silently waiting for them at the same place where it lit them up to dance for that magical night. _

 

_ It was December the 15th, and he had been invited to a drink and draw event, he was meant to be there by himself, but he couldn’t stand to be apart of Shane for another day, so when he picked up his luggage from the conveyor belt, he made his best to ignore the unease spreading on his belly.  As soon as he got home, Jamin joined an unconscious Shane that fell asleep on the couch zapping the TV, on the screen some random cooking show making a comfortable background noise -babe… come on honey wake up, I’m home-  Jamin whispered on Shane’s ear and giving a kiss on his jawline, making him jump a little and half open his eyes to hum some unintelligible response. _

 

_ -Come on sleeping beauty, time to kiss your prince- Jamin said, and Shane slid his arms around his waist -no… if I’m sleeping, the prince has to come and kiss my…- not allowing him to finish the sentence, Jamin kissed him hungrily, almost with desperation and getting a loud whine from Shane when he broke the kiss -and now you’ve got my attention, are you ok Elizabeth?-  Jamin made himself comfortable on Shane’s arms and Shane stared straight to his blue eyes -nothing… I guess, I have this drink and draw invite, and I’m not feeling like going- Shane pouted his lips -but you actually changed bookings to be here for that, you should go- he said, adjusting his body on Jamin’s embrace -I know, but I missed you much more than I wanted to go to that event- a soft smile painted Shane’s lips, and an echoing one on Jamin’s face  -ya’know wha? we both are going, but not before I get you-, Shane said, sliding his hand down Jamin’s pants, making him moan at the contact. _

 

===

 

Christopher went down the emergency stairs taking two steps at a time, even when it took less than 5 minutes, he felt like it took hours and when he finally reached Shane’s room, bent at the waist and gasping to catch his breath, he looked at both the man, that were looking at him, with puzzled looks.  -Guys, Betty’s back! babbling incoherences about some nordic god- the tall men told them, unable to keep the grin out of his face. 

 

Sang jumped off the chair and clapped his hands, making Shane quiver on the bed. -How is he?- Shane asked with cracking voice, -the doctor’s are still checking up on him, but everything seems to be fine, his lung is working better than they expected, and that bitch was just taking a beauty sleep,if everything’s alright with him, they’ll take the pins off in a week, looks like the both of you made it through the worst part Thorg-.  It felt weird to be called that way, all of them had been calling his birthname since he woke up, and thinking about  Thorgy, Betty and their colorful existence seemed like a long lost dream.

 

-I want to see him- Shane said, matter of factly -I need to see that bitch and tell him how much I’ve missed him-, Sang held his wrist intending to keep the man on the bed -you’re not going anywhere without a doctor supervising it, remember getting better helps him to get better-.  Shane stared at Sang in clear surrender, making Christopher’s mouth fall open -don’t be that surprised… I can be reasonable sometimes- Shane said, getting a cautious glare from Christopher. -I know you better than that Shane Thor Galligan-Ruhren, so I guess I should go to get some medical approval to get your ass to your man- Shane giggled as a response and then asked Sang to give him a mirror to fix his dreadlocks.

 

A couple of hours and a long last discussion across the hallway after, Sang was pushing Shane on a wheelchair, and he was twisting his hands in a weird way, keeping his shoulders as straight as he had a metal line guiding his back, the somber expression in his eyes fading slowly as they reached to Jamin’s room, whose voice can be heard from the hallway. -c’mon Chi Chi, you can convince the doctor to take me there… do it for this old bitch- Zavion’s laughter filled the place for a second -not the first time you request that bro, and the answe is the same NO, you can’t get out of here, you almost died we are not taking those risks-, Jamin grunt as an answer and then started laughing to finish in a light coughing… Shane’s heart skipped a beat when he heard him laugh… he was alive.

 

===

 

_ Shane jumped in Jamin’s arms, making his husband slowly awake -Thorg? what happened baby?-, a bit disoriented, Shane looked for Jamin’s lips with his own, there was something bitter and desperate on that kiss, something that made feel Jamin like Shane was trying to make sure the moment was real, that they were together on that old couch that Shane refused to give away when they moved to their apartment.  Jamin caressed his back  trying to soothe him. _

 

_ Once he made sure he was on their living room, still naked and with the Christmas tree still shining, Shane sighed in relief and keeping a firm hold on Jamin’s biceps, still feeling too overwhelmed to speak, but doing it anyways -what time is it?- he asked, and Jamin glanced to the music keys clock on the wall -it’s late for the drink and draw, but a perfect time to cuddle with my husband-, Shane cuddled against Jamin’s chest, while Jamin reached with his free hand for the remote, -well, I guess we both missed each other, a lot more than we thought, as far as I’m unable to get away from you-, Jamin laughed, drawing patterns on Shane’s back distractedly. _

 

_ -Why did you jump like that? were you having bad dreams?- Jamin teased Shane, who got pale, almost greenish, and Jamin looked at him feeling his stiffness, -what happened baby?- he asked, starting to soothe him again by caressing his back -you know you can tell me anything-.  Shane buried his nose on the hem of his neck and took some minutes to make his head clear -I… had this dream, where we both were about to die, away from each other and nothing knowing that we are married, and no one allowing us to say a proper goodbye and…- Jamin reached for Shane’s chin and kissed him tenderly. _

 

_ -We are ok, babe… we are more than ok, we are healthy, and together, and butt naked and… at least in my case, really horny- Shane giggled at that statement, he was getting horny too -we should offer a Christmas Eve Dinner and share the news with your people- said Jamin, before kissing Shane again, who was by then pumping his shaft with a hand and making him moan. _

  
_ The remote that Jamin had been holding fell to the floor, and they got lost on each other, while in the night news they were broadcasting live from the drink and draw event that had been attacked by a group of extremists, the police still assessing the damages and the injured and dead people. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope yo read from you guys.


End file.
